Lucifer Gehenna
It's okay, it's not your fault. You just can't beat perfection -Lucifer Gehenna (gloating to his target before killing) Lucifer "Lou" Gehenna is the name of one of the five generals of Pandora's Box. A calm and collected man, he is incredibly dangerous and powerful, albeit not unreasonable. He claims his vice is "Pride". Appearance Lucifer wears the standard issue black suit for Pandora's Box at all times. He wears it complete with pentagram cuff links, black business shoes, a black tie, and a black pair of gloves. He wears a white undershirt underneath the suit visible through the opening at the neck. Lucifer himself stands at around 6'6'', and is very slender. He has a soft set of shoulders, a thin waist, and a somewhat muscular chest. Lucifer has very long blue hair going down to his waist, and blue eyes. His skin is a fair complexion just below pale. Lucifer's back contains 6 large scars. While unable to be seen beneath his suit, he has claimed they are from where his seraph wings were plucked. Personality Lucifer is the most collected of the Seven Princes of Hell, and the oldest overall. He is never seen showing any emotion other than happiness or content calm, although the other six princes have claimed he does show other emotions. Lucifer takes a lot of pride in his job, and is very aware of his standing in the PMC. He is very efficient with his jobs, and overall has a high sense of pride in his work. He is merciless to any mark on the list, and enjoys succeeding in taking down his prey. That said, Pandora's Box has a list of protected gods that Lucifer follows absolutely. If a mark cannot be taken down by Pandora's Box, Lucifer will not fight. Despite this, Lucifer does take interest in protected gods, especially one by the name of Reborn-Kun. Lucifer enjoys a difficult fight, and tends to actively seek them out. Lucifer considers himself fundamentally perfect, and does not accept any statements otherwise. Known History Lucifer claims to be the fallen angel of biblical lore. This is backed by his eternal youth which seems to effectively render him immortal. Lucifer states that after being cast into Hell, he met the other princes who would become his brothers. He staged a coup, fighting the Devil himself, before escaping the prison. Afterwards, Lucifer and the other princes successfully destroyed the gate barring them from leaving, and subsequently released a number of demons on the world. Lucifer states "You have to break a few eggs to make a cake". Lucifer joined with the PMC in 1965. While there was initial push-back from the other princes, Lucifer ultimately managed to convince them to join as well. Abilities Expert Marksman Lucifer's main weapon is a pair of dual revolvers. The chambers are sealed, and the revolvers do not need to be reloaded. Lucifer's accuracy and control are exceptionally high, capable of hitting targets from remarkable distances, and also aware of other combatants on the field at all times to actively retaliate with his fire or adjust his shots. Lucifer's revolvers utilize unknown ammunition, making them incredibly lethal. "Pride" Lucifer is capable of inducing heavy pride into his targets. This often leads to poor judgment and easily telegraphed moves by effectively making his opponent overconfident, and ultimately allowing themselves to do themselves in. Lucifer does not need to make actual contact with a target for this to work. Category:Male Category:Seven Princes Category:Pandora's Box Category:Dead God Dimension